


Celeste

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape is Severus Prince, Severus Snape is married, sirius black is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “My parents are going to murder me.” Draco sighed, he was currently slouched over, resting his face in the palms of his hands. It wasn’t like it was only Draco that was going to get into trouble, it was the both of them





	

* * *

“My parents are going to murder me.” Draco sighed, he was currently slouched over, resting his face in the palms of his hands. It wasn’t like it was only Draco that was going to get into trouble, it was the both of them.

“It clearly states that there’s only a 25% chance of conception.” Harry argued, they had decided to use the potion once a month because it wasn’t likely that they were going to conceive straight away. Well. That’s what Harry thought. One month into trying the potion, he was already feeling pregnancy symptoms.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Draco sighed, “But we’ll have to find out after meeting with Severus.”

“It’s weird that you call him Severus.” Harry frowned, in turn making his partner roll his eyes.

“He is my Godfather.” Draco snorted, “I can call him Professor Snape in front of you if it’s too weird for me to call him Severus.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Harry groaned.

**ღ**

It was weird. Standing outside of Snape’s house waiting for the wizard to open his door. They had knocked a few times and the man didn’t seem to be hearing it. When the door finally opened, it revealed a willowy woman. The woman’s hair was a warmer shade of blonde than Draco’s a light golden blonde, and her eyes were a shock of blue that seemed to have this ethereal look to them. Far too bright to be considered regular.  
“Can I help you?” She asked curiously, she was wearing an oversized shirt and Harry had a feeling that they may have interrupted her morning. She had that whole tousled look you only got when you were having a “delightful” morning.

“I believe we have the wrong house.” Harry apologised, he couldn’t help the blush that was fighting its way up his face.

“Draco? Harry? What are you doing here?” Another voice cut in, the unmistakable voice of Professor Snape. Harry couldn’t help but gape at the man, he was wearing a pair of slacks and it was clear that he was the owner of the woman’s shirt.

“Severus. You didn’t tell me we were going to have guests.” The blonde frowned, kissing the man’s cheek, “Let me put on some decent clothes and I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Do come in.” Snape sighed, giving the two enough space to squeeze into the house. The older wizard lead them to the living room before indicating that they should sit down. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He was still in shock about the fact that the man seemed to have a girlfriend. A really pretty one.

“So who’s the lady?” Harry asked curiously, “I don’t think I’ve seen her around before.”

“That would be my wife, Celeste.” Snape answered, “And that isn’t surprising the only healer you are aware of would be Madam Pomfrey.”

Harry looked at Draco in shock, his partner could have at least told him that Professor Snape was married. They were going to have a serious talk when they got home.  
“We wanted to let you know that we’re getting married.” Draco stated proudly, “We would be honoured if you and Celeste would attend.”

“Of course we’ll attend.” Celeste smiled, putting a hand over her husband’s mouth as he tried to say something, “Hmmm. I knew there was something off with your magic.”

“What?” Snape turned to look at his wife, “Whose magic?”

“Harry of course.” Celeste answered, “It seems that he is pregnant.”

“Pregnant? You’re pregnant.” Snape repeated, “Pregnant. Oh God. Lucius and Narcissa are not going to take well to this. What on earth were you thinking?”

“We did our research. The book said that there was only 25% of a chance of conceiving.” Harry answered, “We weren’t expecting it to happen so fast.”

“That would be my fault.” Snape sighed, “You were reading an unrevised version of the book. I have yet to publish my research, but the potions that apothecaries currently sell is my edited version. The percentage of conception is actually 90% not 25.”

“Does that mean you’ll take some of the blame?” Draco asked sheepishly, he wasn’t looking forward to telling his parents. And Harry’s guardians would be a completely different story.”

“Of course not.” Snape snorted, “That is on the both of you. But I do suggest you tell your parents.”

“Thank you Professor.” Harry smiled.

“You may call me Severus.” Snape stated, “And I haven’t done anything that necessitates your gratitude.”

“It is an honour to finally meet the students that made my husband’s life a living hell.” Celeste teased, shaking their hands, “And if you do need any help, feel free to drop by.”

“Thank you Mrs Snape.” Harry responded, earning a melodic laugh from the woman.

“Mrs Prince.” Celeste corrected, “But I would prefer it if you called me either Celeste or Celie. Please don’t call me Celestia.”

**ღ**

“You could have told me that Professor Snape was married.” Harry complained. They were currently getting ready to see Draco’s parents.

“I would have told you if I knew.” Draco frowned, “It seems that Professor Snape’s private life continues to be private.”

“I didn’t think I would ever say this. But Professor Snape’s wife is pretty hot.” Harry laughed.

“She is. But do make sure that the Professor doesn’t hear you say that.” Draco grinned, “So I invited Sirius and Remus. I thought it would be better if we got it out of the way.”

“Well, that makes things easier.” Harry sighed, “Dray. We’re having a kid.”

“Yes, we are. I’m looking forward to meeting the little one.” Draco voiced, “Isn’t that right Scorpius?”

“We are not naming our child Scorpius.” Harry frowned, in turn making Draco laugh, “We don’t even know the gender yet.”

“We’ll see about that.” Draco smiled, in an all-knowing way.

**ღ**

As soon as Draco and Harry arrived at the Malfoy mansion, Narcissa let out a little gasp of shock as she hurried Harry to sit down on the sofa. Harry turned to look at Draco in shock. It was weird to think that his to-be mother-in-law would figure it out straight away.  
“Darling. Why are you treating Harry like he’s made of glass?” Lucius frowned, not quite understanding what was happening.

“He’s with child.” Narcissa answered, fluffing his pillows. He was already comfortable, and it was weird to experience the motherly side of Narcissa.

“Oh Merlin.” Sirius groaned, “Now we’re in a bit of a predicament.”

“We’re going to have to move up the wedding.” Lucius sighed, “I’m going to have to talk to Severus about this. Try to see if we can figure something out.”

“Make sure that you floo him beforehand.” Harry suggested, getting the older wizard to raise an eyebrow at him, “You wouldn’t want to interrupt a private moment.”

“What on earth would Severus be doing that’s so private?” Lucius queried, folding his arms over his chest.

“A woman.” Draco answered, “There’s a chance that he could be doing a woman.”

“You’re telling me that Snivellus has a sex life?” Sirius snorted, not quite believing his ears.

“Stop being such an arse Sirius.” Remus sighed, rubbing his temple. Harry felt sorry for the man.

“He has a sex life and a wife.” Harry supplied, cringing slightly at the idea.

“I wonder what kind of woman she is.” Sirius continued, “Is she even attractive?”

“She’s a healer.” Draco answered, “And yes. She’s attractive.”

“What’s this healer’s name?” Lucius asked, frowning at the fact that his best friend didn’t think it was important enough to tell him that he was married. He didn’t even get an invitation to the wedding.

“Celeste.” Draco grinned, it was always good to draw attention away from himself so people could concentrate on someone else. And it was Severus’ fault for not telling anyone about his wife.

“Madam Prince is Severus’ wife?” Narcissa smiled, “She’s absolutely stunning.”

“That’s absolute bollocks.” Sirius frowned, “I have to see this Madam Prince.”

“That would be me.” Celeste smiled, dragging Severus with her, “Thank you for inviting us Draco. I think it’s time we didn’t keep things so secretive. Isn’t that right, Severus?”

“Yes, dear.” Snape agreed, it almost sounded forced, “I’m sorry that I haven’t been open about my personal life.”

“So your last name is Prince?” Narcissa asked curiously.

“No. That’s Severus’ last name. He refuses to keep his father’s name.” Celeste explained, “That’s one of the reasons we weren’t comfortable with having this open. My husband has accepted his birthright as a part of the Prince family.”

“It’s about time.” Lucius smiled, “Congratulation on finally becoming a part of the pure-blood community.”

“When did the two of you get married?” Sirius frowned, “And what attracted you to Snivellus.”

“Sirius. You seriously need to stop with this.” Remus scolded, it was almost as his friend wasn’t even listening to him.

“We’ve been married for about two years.” Celeste smiled, “So you must be one of the men that bullied my husband while he was at school.”

“Indeed he was.” Narcissa frowned, “You should probably apologise to Severus for that.”

“I am not apologising.” Sirius said stubbornly, within seconds the man was in the air. Celeste was still smiling, and Harry knew straight away that she was the one who cast the spell.

“Listen here you little shaggy man.” Celeste began, “You are going to apologise to my husband now if you know what’s good for you. And you will treat him with respect and not refer him to that awfully immature name.”

“Fine. I’m sorry Snape.” Sirius grounded out, the man didn’t seem to enjoy being suspended in the air.

“Severus.” Celeste corrected, before removing her spell. Everyone in the room couldn’t help but stare at the woman. She was frightening.

“So. Let’s talk about Harry and Draco's wedding plans.” Remus smiled, changing the subject.

** fin **


End file.
